In a toilet device according to Japanese Patent No. 5029930, hypochlorous acid water which has an oxidative decomposition effect and a bleaching effect is discharged onto the bowl of a flush toilet. Thereby, the occurrence of bacteria and/or dirt at the bowl can be suppressed.
A mist washing device that generates a mist of ozone water, electrolytic sterilizing water, or high-temperature water having a diameter of about 0.1 to 50 micrometers (μm) is provided in a toilet including the mist washing device according to JP 2007-138605 A (Kokai). In JP 2007-138605 A (Kokai), every nook and corner of a toilet, a toilet seat, a toilet lid, etc., can be washed by using an air stream to carry the mist generated by the mist washing device.